Masked
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: Draco gets a potion that makes him look like a completely different person and one day a girl (Hermione) trips over him and there's a connection. He seems so drawn to hermione that he pretends he's someone else. You have to read to find out more. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.  
  
It was summer at last and everyone was out of school and free. But deep down under and I'm talking about Australia there was a certain teenager who didn't want to be there.

"Blaise how did you convince me to come here with you?"

"Draco you need to relax. I needed to get you away from home , I mean c'mon you do need a tan", Blaise said with a smirk.

"Shut it Zabini. What do you expect to do here any way with all these muggles.", Draco spitting the word muggle.

"You never know we could run into some witches", said Blaise matter-of- factly.

"Tomorrow we can hang out at the beach" Draco was getting tired of Blaise talking so he decided to walk out onto the deck for some peace and quite.

The deck overlooked the ocean . He stared out and watched the waves come and go thinking to himself.

::D::

Maybe it was best to get away from home.

He was getting tired of Lucius always yelling and telling him how worthless he was all the time. His mother ha! To her he was like a object to show off to everyone and that's the most attention he got from her.

Draco's in his seventh year and his parents think he's going to work for the Dark Lord but as soon as he graduates he's going to move far away from there. He can't stand the thought of taking orders from someone else.

"Draco come here and take a look at this", said blaise breaking his train of thought. Draco walking over and saw Blaise staring at this box which he believed to be a muggle contraption called a television. When he glanced over at it he saw about four women naked on it doing stuff (if you know what I mean).

"Idiot", rolling his eyes he walked into the bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Hey I find it entertaining", Blaise's eyes never leaving the box. Rolling his eyes Draco turns off the lights and drifts off into a deep slumber.

Next morning  
  
"Wake up Draco it's time to hit the beach and see what hotties there are", said Blaise practically an inch from draco's face.

"Yuck go brush your teeth your breath stinks" Smelling Blaise's own breath he gave a disgusting look on his face and runs into the bathroom. An hour later Draco and Blaise left for the beach . Blaise had to hand it to him there were some hot girls there. He noticed some girls staring at his body.

"Must be the Malfoy charm", said draco thinking and smirking to himself. Getting tired Draco laid down on the sand and decided he does need to work on a tan. An hour later Blaise laid down next to him.

"Glad you decided to join me"

"Yea you get tired of flirting after awhile. I still haven't found a witch around here though, its really hard to tell because I can't come out and say to her 'so are you a witch' no I'm listening to see if she uses certain words."

"So what do you plan on doing tonight anyway" I was thinking of either throwing or having a party, you know invite people like Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian, Terence, Millicent, you know all the slytherins."

"Oh great" thought Draco to himself.

Later that day

Draco was coming back from getting some pizza.

"Draco I decided to have a party everyone will be here soon"

"Oh great", muttered Draco.

Truthfully most people from slytherin got on Draco's nerves. But Blaise he felt more comfortable around he seemed to be the only smart one he knew and that's the only reason he agreed to come to Australia with him. An hour later of course everyone arrived and so did a keg of beer with them too. He was greeted by everyone and had small talk with most of them. He watched from a corner as everyone chugged and played drinking games. Getting sick of everyone Draco walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey guys do you want to be in on a hilarious joke", said blaise drunkenly. Everyone said yes. Blaise left the room and came back with a vile of a red potion and grabbed a cup of butterbear and poured it in. Everyone looked at him with a confused look. He stirred it and mixed it with the drink.

"Draco come here", yelled Blaise.

"What!", Draco said opening the sliding door.

"Why don't you join in on our drinking games"

"That's ok I'll pass"

"Ok if you're not a man enough then fine all you would have to do is drink a couple of cups of beer" Blaise knowing Draco hated when someone said something like that.

"Fine. What do I have to do."

"Just drink these 5 cups under 20 seconds" Blaise lined up 5 cups and the cup he put the red potion in among them. Draco did as told and did it in 15 seconds.

"Happy" 5 seconds later draco clutched his stomach feeling a great pain. Then everyone stared at him Crabbe was about to say something but was elbowed in the stomach by Blaise.

"What are you all staring at", said a very confused Draco.

People started snickering and soon were all hysterically laughing at Draco.

::D::

Have they all gone nuts or something.

Getting frustrated he walked out the door not even looking back. He decided to take a walk on the beach. It was about 12 o'clock by now. It was getting pretty chilly and it was high tide. The moon was illuminating the ocean. Walking nearer to the water so he could feel how cold it was Draco looked down at his reflection, only he wasn't looking at his reflection it was someone else's.

"What the hell!", he screamed feeling his face and he was right it wasn't his.

Looking back down Draco saw a boy with brown hair and a different bone structure from his own, it seemed a bit more masculine. He didn't have his lips, these lips were a bit more thin. The hair he had wasn't the smooth, shiny, slicked back hair he once had. No, this hair was a bit more curly and long. But he did have something that was part of his face, his eyes. He still had his ice cold gray eyes.

::D::

What the hell happened to me, have I gone crazy or something. The person I stare down at is not me at all. WAIT!....Blaise!.....I'll kill him! The bastard changed my damn face! Thats what everyone was staring at. Well, I can't go back there now or they'll laugh even harder knowing I found out and when I yell at them they'll die from laughter. No, I won't let them have that satisfaction. I'll just sleep on the beach or something because all my money is in my other pants. Damn, where's Gringotts when you need it. Draco had already walked about a half mile from the hotel so he laid between two rocks so he wasn't noticed by anyone. He saw some seaweed and laid it on his legs to keep warm.

::D::

I better have my face when I wake up.  
  
There was a girl doing her daily jog. Even though she was on vacation she exercised everyday. She'd been running for about a mile now until......

"ahhh!", said the girl screaming and flipping in mid air.

Draco coming out of his deep sleep woke up to a girl holding her ankle and whimpering. Realizing she tripped over him he walked over and helped her up but she fell back down. "ow..ow.. I think I sprained it", she half yelled.

Draco still hadn't seen her face.

"Look I'm really sorry", he said kindly. The girl turning to face him exposing her face.

::D::

GRANGER!

"O it's ok I should have been looking where I was going," said Hermione smiling.

"So may I ask what you were doing laying on the beach", she said smirking.

::D::

Ok, why is Granger treating me like a normal person. I'm Draco Malfoy the person she despises and can't stand. Wait, why am I on the beach? Oh yea my damn face....wait! It did change didn't it? Reaching up to his face he noticed that this bone structure wasn't his. "Shit!", Draco said cursing out loud.

"What?"

::D::

What do I say? I can't let her know who I am. If I tell her she'll tell the whole school. When Draco looked back at her he noticed something about her...she was beautiful.

She had silky brown hair that cascaded down her back. She had definitely grown into women she had all the right curves. When he stared into her brown eyes he seemed hypnotized. He wanted to dive into the those pools of chocolate.

"Hello", said the beautiful women snapping her fingers in front of his face. Being snapped out of his thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind", she said giggling.

"I hate to ask you this but I can't seem to walk properly and my hotel isn't that far away, do you mind helping me get there."

Being hypnotized by her eyes he nodded.

::D::

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! No no no! Don't help her Draco!

Draco helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder.

::D::

STOP MOVING DROP HER AND RUN DRACO RUN! But he didn't stop his legs kept going while Hermione led them both.

::H::

Wow! I think I fell over an angel. He's the cutest person I've ever met! His features are amazing with his gorgeous hair... But something about his eyes there cold in a way but also warm if you look close enough. Strange.  
  
Hermione had come to Australia with her best friend Ginny. Well actually Ginny had dragged her there. She would have rather stay home and work on her essays but Ginny convinced her. It was beautiful here and she loved it. The beaches were great especially with all the guys. The guys here were HOT! But some were rather stupid. You wouldn't believe some of the lines that they gave her... Do you have a Band aid? Cuz I just scraped my knee falling for you. And.. Girl, you gotta be tired coz you've been runnin through my mind all day. And her favorite.. So did it hurt? What? When you fell from heaven. Ha! But most of her vacation was great it was mostly beach, parties, and other fun stuff.

"So what's you're name I didn't even ask?", she replied breaking the silence.

::D::

Crap. Umm c'mon think of a name. "It's uh, D-D-Damien.. M-Ma-Manson"

"My names Hermione Granger", she said smiling.

"So are you here with friends"

"Yea just one though ."

"Yea the ass who did this to me", he thought.

"Me to"

"Well the hotels right here", she said

"I'll help you the rest of the way up"

"No no no you've helped enough I mean I don't want you to pick me up because-"

but before she could finish her sentence he was carrying her up the stairs. She was smiling to herself.

::D::

What are you doing you hate this girl. She's a mud blood a filthy MUDBLOOD!

"It's room 21 over there", she said pointing to her right.

He placed her on the floor gently. They were staring into each other eyes, it seemed like forever.

"Hey we're having a party tonight you can come if you want and bring your friend", said Hermione

::D::

Like I would ever hang around you. Ha! Draco nodded.

::D::

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP NODDING YOU GIT!

"Great well bye for now Damien", she said flashing him one more smile and a wave until she closed the door.

::D:: Great look what you did!

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!, he said while banging his head on room 19s door.

Room 19s door opened and a old lady that looked to be 75 emerged.

"What the hell are you doing Blondie trying to do put a hole through my door your not the only one whose trying to have a good time", she said and Draco noticed a old man in there on the bed giving him a thumbs up. Then she slammed the door.

"That was disturbing....wait did she say blondie", reaching up to his face Draco recognized it as his. He gave a big sigh of relief and rushed out of the hotel before someone he knew saw him.  
  
Thought I should end with something a litle funny. Please review or I'll hunt you down....just kidding. Well bye bye for now. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (although I wished I did.. I'm still waiting for Rowlings reply) hehe. ENJOY!  
  
As Draco opened the door he noticed the scent of cigarettes. Then he saw about 20 kids passed out all over the hotel room.  
  
"Great, he mumbled. As he walked into his room he saw Pansy and Millicent passed out in his bed under his covers and naked. "Ahhh! GET OUT OF MY BED YOU PIGS!", he shouted while pushing them both off. They both looked around and saw a very mad Draco.  
  
Rapping the covers around herself and mumbling something that sounded like "sorry". She gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom. Millicent gave Draco a huge smile and a wink. He put his pants on then left and Pansy wasn't too far behind him. "Well there's no way in hell I'm sleeping there". So he decided to walk out onto the balcony.  
  
::D::  
  
So should I really go to that party that Her- Grangers at? Part of me doesn't and another part does. I dunno it's something about her I never noticed, something a bit intoxicating. But if I went who would I go as? Draco or Damien? No, I could never show up as Draco. Maybe I shouldn't even go. No. I'll go as Damien. Why am I even doing this! Why should I set myself up for something that can never happen. Even if we got closer she would find out and I would humiliate myself. But I have to try! Tonight I'll find out what Blaise put in my drink and I'll drink it again and I'll become Damien Manson. Becoming a bit tired Draco took a nap on the balcony because there was no way he was going back in there with all the people in there. When he woke back up it was about 2:00 p.m. When he walked back in the living room there were only 2 or 3 people in there but they were drinking coffee. When they saw Draco they sipped up the rest of there coffee and left.  
  
The cleaning lady had come in there already and put new sheets on his bad. "Thank God", he thought.  
  
When he came out of the bathroom everyone was gone and it was jus him and Blaise.  
  
"Hey where did you head off in such a hurry last night", said Blaise with a smile.  
  
"I think you know jerk" Blaise laughed at this.  
  
" It was a great look for you really", he said with a sly smile.  
  
"What the hell did you use on me any way", he said.  
  
"It was called Dragons Breath, I was planning on using it on someone and you just happen to be the perfect person. I have like 25 vials of it and I'm not to sure what to do with it."  
  
"Hey I'll take them off your hands if you don't want them. I can use them on Potter as a joke", Draco lied.  
  
"Yea! That be a great idea, we can get the bastard back from what happened with the incident with Professor Moody. Well if you want them there in my room in my black and green bag." Draco ran into the room and grabbed the bag of vials ands stuck then in his bag.  
  
::D::  
  
Well that was easy. Now all I have to do is ditch Blaise.  
  
"So Draco what are you doing today, I thought we could take a look around this place".  
  
"Yea whatever", Draco said from the other room. "Yea then I'll ditch you", he thought. They decided to get a slice of Pizza first. But when they entered Draco saw the last people he wanted to see. In the corner by the window sat Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and other people he didn't know. He wanted to leave but Blaise was making his way over there already and Draco keeping his cover followed. "Well well well who do we have here potty, weasel, the mud blood, and some muggle loving friends. Why Draco we have the whole Crack Pot family.", sneered Blaise  
  
Not knowing what to do Draco nodded. Ron shot up with his hands balled up into fists.  
  
"Do you wanna handle this outside because I had enough of you pureblood shit", Ron said fiercely.  
  
"No Ron just sit down and ignore them", Hermione said while tugging at Ron's t-shirt.  
  
"Blaise lets just leave there not worth touching", Draco said to Blaise.  
  
"O what are you scared Malfoy that you two will get your arses kicked", Ron said  
  
"Harry will you do something!", Hermione whispered. Harry taking a last bite of his pizza stood up and dragged a very angry Ron with him out of the restaurant. Before Hermione left she paid for the half eaten pizza and turned to Blaise and Draco.  
  
"I hope your proud of yourselves your despicable", she sneered and walked off.  
  
"Your just mad baby because you can't have me", Blaise shouted to her.  
  
"Well that was fun I just hope we don't see them again or I'll probably puke.", Blaise said. Him and Draco ate there pizza and left. Draco kept trying to think of a way to get away from him but fate came through. When they were done walking around town Blaise met a girl and eventually left him. That just goes to show you how faithful friends from Slytherin are though. It was about 7p.m and Draco decided Blaise won't be home till 2 .a.m. so he got ready. Draco went back into his room and pulled out one of the vials. Draco examined the red substance. It seemed so cold but if you looked close enough you could see steam come out of it. He opened it and smelled the contents. It smelled like a lit match being blown out.  
  
::D::  
  
Well here does nothing Closing his eyes and pouring it down his throat Draco swallowed the red potion. It burnt going down his throat and tasted disgusting. Then feeling a jerk in his stomach he was on the floor. It only lasted 5 seconds and he was back up again. Going over to the mirror he looked back at Damien Manson. But it was still Draco in a way because he had the gray eyes, his eyes. After that he got dressed , brushed his teeth, and brushed his long brown hair. After examining his self in the mirror he decided it was time to go.  
  
::D::  
  
I can't believe I'm going to do this, what if she figures me out what if I call her a mud blood or Granger. What if someone notices my eyes. What if Potter wants to be my friend. NO! Draco turned around at this thought and started to walk in the direction of his hotel.  
  
::D::  
  
But I have to be near Hermione for some reason I need to know more about her. Draco turned around again and started walking towards Hermione's hotel.  
  
::D::  
  
But what if your figured out and the whole school finds out you've been hanging around them. Draco again turned around and started to walk towards his own hotel.  
  
::D::  
  
They'll never find out it's you just because you have gray eyes doesn't mean there going to suspect you of being Draco Malfoy!  
  
"That's it I'm going there weather I like it or not", Draco yelled out loud. He noticed a bum who was going through the trash was staring at him the whole time and giving him a strange look.  
  
"Do you hear voices to because if you do we can be friends and help each other", the bum shouted from across the street.  
  
Getting a little scared Draco turned around and started running towards Hermione hotel while looking back a couple times to make sure he wasn't being followed by that man. Finally getting there out of breath he knocked on the door. He could hear music being played through the door. After a couple of seconds someone Draco didn't want to see opened the door.  
  
"Who are you ", said Ron a little rude.  
  
"Ron let him in he's a friend of mine", Hermione said getting to the door.  
  
"Ron this Damien , Damien this is Ron" Draco held out his hand and Ron took it hesitantly.  
  
"So how did you two meet", asked Ron.  
  
"It's rather funny I actually tripped over him well long story short we met and I invited him", Hermione said smiling.  
  
"O", was all Ron could say until he left the two alone.  
  
"I wasn't sure you were going to come and where's your friend?", Hermione said.  
  
"He ah couldn't come he had a family problem", Draco lied. Draco was examining Hermione. She was as beautiful as ever. She had on tight jeans and a low cut tan shirt. Her hair had highlights in it and she had a bit of makeup on. Hermione grabbed his hand  
  
"C'mon I want you to meet my friends', she said while leading them to a corner of people. She let go of his hand.  
  
"This is Ginny, my roommate, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Lavender, Padma, Parveti, and Dean", Hermione said out of breath and they all managed to say hi.  
  
"Everyone this is my friend Damien Manson." Hermione sat down and so did Draco.  
  
::H::  
  
I wonder....is he a wizard. I never even asked him, well I really can't ask him that. Hmm I'll have to get clues.  
  
"So where do you go to school", she asked.  
  
"Um-ah-",he stuttered. Then he noticed across the room a bag that said McDonald's and a half full can of Coca-Cola and a couple of feet away a bag that said Burger king.  
  
"I go to McCola King. Yea!. McCola King school for Magic.", he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're a wizard!. Oh my gosh I thought you were a muggle.", she said excitedly.  
  
"But what if I had been a muggle and you would have said that and you would have given our secret away.", Hermione said puzzled.  
  
"I just thought you were I kind of have a hunch when it comes to things like that.", Draco said smoothly.  
  
"But I know all the magic schools in England and I never heard of McCola King?", she said.  
  
"Well ah, that because... I don't go to school in England. Yea. I live in America but I was born in England and lived there for a bit that's why I have the accent.", he lied hoping she'd buy it. For a moment she just stared at him and examined his features.  
  
::D::  
  
Please buy it. Please please please just take. Crap she can see right through me. Any minute now she's going to reveal who I am. Shit.  
  
"Well I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.", she said giving into his lie.  
  
"Oh yea I've heard of that before"  
  
From across the room Ron was staring at the two and noticed the smile on Hermione's face. Then he rushed across the room and sat in a little space between the two forcing them apart.  
  
"Jeez Ron what are you doing", Hermione asked a little frustrated.  
  
"Nothing I just thought I'd come over and have a chat that's all." , Ron said trying to give a sweet smile but it turned into a maniac's.  
  
They sat in silence for about 5 minutes until they heard pops from outside. Curious they went over to the window. It was beautiful there were fireworks going off. Red, blue, purple, pink all illuminating the sky. Most people went out onto the beach and Hermione took Draco's hand and led him there too. Ron feeling alone followed.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it", Hermione said her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Draco looked down and there hands were still linked. He looked up at her face and saw what the firecrackers did to her face. It made her even more beautiful. He could see a sparkle in her eye. Her cheeks were tinted with pink and her lips were perfect. Yes, if only he knew what they felt like. "I wouldn't know I've never seen them before. At least not close up like this", Draco said telling the truth.  
  
"Never!?", Hermione said a little shocked.  
  
"No, you could say I don't get out much."  
  
"Really! Well that does it I'm taking you everywhere and I'm going to show you everything."  
  
"No I'm don't want to take up your whole vacation, you have better things to do then hang out with me", Draco said.  
  
"No! I insist and you're not talking me out of it and that's final!", she said and turned her head. Giving in Draco turned his head and watched the sky.  
  
I didn't know where to end it! Ok good enough I guess PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You can flame me and all just let me know what you think. OK bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter!  
  
Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! Just been busy. I've read my first 2 chapters and I think it's crappy writing but I'm trying to improve. Maybe I'll even revise it one day. Well please read. Bye!  
  
Draco lifted his head from the pillow not really knowing where he was. Realization hit him and recognized the place as Hermione's. When he looked up he was staring at the TV.  
  
"HOLY SHIT," He yelled in his head. Draco was Draco again.  
  
He put a blanket over his head and at the same time peeking out from under it for an escape route. He noticed The-Boy-Who-Unfortunately-Lived sitting at the table which with his horrible luck was near the door.  
  
::D::  
  
Great Potter has to ruin everything.  
  
He then focused on the balcony door.  
  
::D::  
  
Yes, That'll have to do.  
  
Draco started to crawl over towards the balcony until-  
  
"Who in the world is that," said Hermione holding her morning coffee.  
  
She attempted to pull the cover off but Draco held on hard.  
  
"It's just me Hermione I was, uh, going to go outside because I think I left my, uh, money out there yea just a couple of bucks."  
  
"Well, ok," she said and walked over next to Harry.  
  
He started off again and he walked onto the balcony. He started to think of a way to get down.  
  
::D::  
  
Ok what can we do.  
  
Draco was on the second floor so he hopped down to the first floor balcony. Then he hopped there railing and landed on the sidewalk and he ran like hell. He doubled back a few times to make sure no one saw him.  
  
::D::  
  
Well, I guess that potion only lasts about 8 hours. Jeez I could just imagine the look on Potters face seeing me wake up in Hermione's hotel room.  
  
He laughed to himself.  
  
The he thought about the way Weasley's face would look. He could imagine him looking dumbfounded and trying to register what was going on. Then Draco laughed out loud making several heads turn and look at him like he was crazy.  
  
When he got to his hotel he peeked in Blaise's room to see if he was there. There was a women sleeping in his bed. A blonde actually and it wasn't the same girl as yesterday because she was a brunette. He heard the shower stop and assumed it was Blaise. When Blaise opened the bathroom door a bunch of steam came out.  
  
"Hey where were you all night," Blaise asked while he went past him.  
  
"Don't worry about me"  
  
"Well, aren't we being secret," Blaise said when they got in the room.  
  
"Hey um June get up and out of here," Blaise said while shaking the blonde.  
  
"My name's Jennifer you idiot," she said while putting on her shorts not noticing Draco.  
  
"Yes, well close enough, hears 200 bucks now get out," Blaise said and threw it on the bed and turned back to Draco.  
  
"How dare you!", she said and turned Blaise around and slapped him and threw the money in his face.  
  
"Don't ever treat me like some whore you bastard," she said and brushed past both of them.  
  
Blaise made a fist and started towards her but draco was quick enough to hold him back and let her leave.  
  
"Women," Blaise sighed.  
  
"Well, any way I thought we'd go to a club or something tonight what do you say," Blaise said while pouring coffee for the two of them.  
  
"I don't know if I'm up to it." Draco said while taking the coffee.  
  
::D::  
  
I'm supposed to meet Hermione today. I'd much rather spend time with her than with him.  
  
"If you're up to it? What's gotten into you? Wait a minute I know what's going," Blaise said.  
  
"You do," Draco said while making a big gulp noise.  
  
"It all makes sense now"  
  
"It does"  
  
"Yes, you met a girl didn't you!"  
  
"Oh, ah yes you got me, I did meet someone and no you're not going to meet her.",Draco said with a sigh. He thought he knew about him and the potion.  
  
But he was just being paranoid.  
  
"Why? I introduce you to all the girls I meet"  
  
"Yes, but you don't ask me and if you did I'd probably say no. Plus the fact that you only know each other for about a week," Draco said.  
  
"Hey what about that girl um, ah, what was her name...I want to say Cindy but that doesn't sound right um, Claudia that was it. I was with her for about 3 weeks," Blaise said looking glum.  
  
"Yes, but you were pretending because your mother found out and she doesn't believe in the short term relationships and you never tell her about your 'girlfriends' because if you did she'd make you stay with them for a long time. Also to conclude to that when you finally got tired of pretending you had to tell your mother that Claudia died from what was it, oh yea, a TREE falling on her," Draco said and ended that little discussion.  
  
Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
  
Later that day  
  
"I changed my mind about the club thing so how about we take a stroll around here I heard they have a place with big contrapments that you ride on and pink stuff you eat and dissolves in your mouth. It's something like caramel or capitol..", Blaise said.  
  
"No I'm going out with that girl", Draco said while brushing his teeth.  
  
"Well well aren't we a bit wiped. Fine then I'll ask Crabbe and Goyle to come out with me tonight.", Blaise huffed out.  
  
"Yes well whatever I'm leaving now. Bye.", Draco said and walked out the door.  
  
Draco liked the fact that Blaise knew that he met someone. He was telling the truth and he could come and leave the hotel as he wanted. He still wasn't sure about what was going on with him and Hermione though. His brain would tell him one thing and his body was doing something else. He still didn't know what to do if him and Hermione became more than friends. He'd figure he'd just ride it out.  
  
Before Draco got to Hermione's he stopped in another hotel to drink the potion and he brought another bottle just in case he stayed the night.  
  
"Hey Damien", Draco heard a voice call behind him.  
  
::D::  
  
Please don't tell me who I think it is.  
  
Draco was just outside the hotel before Harry caught up with him.  
  
"Hey Harry", Draco said not trying to sound to mean.  
  
"Are you here for Hermione. I think we're all going to some carnival about a half hour away.",Harry said while swinging a grocery bag over his shoulder.  
  
Before he knew it they were at the hotel room.  
  
"Is that you Harry I'll be out in a minute. I hope Damien gets here soon I want to get at the carnival before all those bloody people come and we have to wait in line.", she said from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you", Draco yelled back at her.  
  
"Oh your here good", she said.  
  
Ron came out of a room wondering who the loud voices were and saw Damien. He wasn't so sure about him. There seemed to be something fishy about him. Whenever Damien was around there was a weird vibe. He made sure to be around Hermione when he was around. If anyone ever touched a hair on her head he would make sure that person suffered a horrible death.  
  
"Well hello Damien are you going with us?", Ron said looking him up and down.  
  
"I guess so", Draco said sensing some kind of jealousy.  
  
"Well are we leaving", Ginny said coming into the room seeing the two just standing there staring at each other.  
  
"Yes lets leave.", Hermione said coming out ready.  
  
Draco watched as she came into the room. She was wearing a simple red t shirt with a black zip up sweater and well fitted jeans with her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. Along with a bit of makeup.  
  
They were taking a rented car. Harry was driving Ginny next to him and in the back behind Harry was Ron then Hermione then Draco. Draco had never been in one of these things before and after ten minutes wasn't feeling to good.  
  
"Stop the car!", Draco yelled.  
  
Alarmed Harry hit the brake almost making the person behind him hit them. But Harry managed to pull over and getting the middle finger from the person who almost hit him.  
  
Draco bolted out of the car and-  
  
Blughhh  
  
"Are you okay Damien", Hermione asked patting him on the back.  
  
"Does it bloody well look like I'm okay", Draco snapped at her.  
  
"Jeez sorry I was just trying to help." and she started to walk away.  
  
"No Hermione I'm Blughh sorry it's just being in blughh the car made me sick.", Draco said weakly.  
  
"It's alright",she said," I have my snappy days to"  
  
After Draco thought he felt better they started off and Draco got a soda to take away the disgusting taste in his mouth.  
  
When Draco stepped out of the car he was amazed. He'd never seen so many flashy lights except for that one time at hogwarts during Christmas break.  
  
"I love this place," Hermione said under her breath but Draco heard her.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the littlest things she would do. When she didn't take big bites out of her food but would always nibble. He remembered when she saw a rat and afterwards she would bit her nails. When she ate Oreo's she ate one cookie side then ate the middle then the other cookie side. When she seemed nervous she played with a strand of her hair. When she would laugh she'd laugh with her eyes too. "Her eyes" he thought to himself. That's what he liked most about her. You could look into her eyes and tell if she was happy, sad, lonely, excited, angry....the list could go on.  
  
"I say we go on the roller coaster first", Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"I'm game," Harry said at once.  
  
::D::  
  
There must be something going on with them to. They keep staring at each other.  
  
He noticed how they would exchange glances or smirks across the room.  
  
::D::  
  
I bet the Weasel's clueless about it all.  
  
"I'll go", Ron said  
  
"Oh no the last time I went on one of those things I lost a lunch. I think I'll pass", Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I'm with her I hate those things," Draco said feeling happy he was going to be alone with Hermione.  
  
Draco noticed Ron put his head down in disappointment.  
  
"We'll meet you guys at that cotton Candy stand then.," Hermione said waving bye.  
  
"So what now Mr. Manson," Hermione said turning to him.  
  
Draco said just shrugged his shoulders and he looked up and stopped walking.  
  
"Let's go on that," he said admiring this huge ride.  
  
"Oh the Ferris Wheel I love this thing it has such a nice view," Hermione said and grabbed his hand to get in line.  
  
They gave there ticket to the man and he said "Oh you two seem like such a nice couple, you two will last forever"  
  
"Oh we're not to-", Hermione started but stopped because the guy was getting someone else's ticket and turned his back.  
  
They had gotten on it and Draco loved it.  
  
They had stopped at the top. Draco could actually see the ocean from where they were. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful pinkish blue.  
  
"Wow," Hermione said aloud, "it's so beautiful up here."  
  
"Yes it is", Draco said staring off into the sky.  
  
"So tell me more about you," Hermione said looking a little shy " Like about your love life. If you don't mind me prying".  
  
Draco thought hard. Had he ever had a love life? In order for you to have a love life you had to love. He hadn't ever loved anyone before. He liked people, yes, but never loved. There was Pansy in the 3rrd year. There was a flame there but it never amounted to nothing it just burnt out. Then Anne, which they went on one date but she was a total git and only wanted to make out, Pondella, but she turned out to be a total psycho because on there second date he was talking about the ministry and all of a sudden she started stabbing the table with a knife while saying "leave me alone" over and over again, and then there was Rosalind he thought there was something there. After a 3 months of going out she up and left him for some stupid American boy named "Bob". She left with half his bank account and his torn up heart. Last he heard from her was she was pregnant and just couple months ago she came to him for money and to take her back but he slammed the door in his face. So he wasn't sure about her. He was still confused if he really did love her.  
  
"One girl but I'm still not sure about her. I really don't want to get into it. But I did have a dog I loved when I was 5. His name was Malcolm. He was a black lab. He died when I was 10.", Draco said and felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"I'm so sorry what did he die from old age," Hermione said with pity in her voice.  
  
" No my father came home late one night drunk and kicked him in the head then threw him out a 5 story window and tried to hide the body later in the trash," Draco said staring blankly into the air. He reminded himself how much he hated his father.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry," she said feeling guilty about pushing the subject on the dog.  
  
"Anyway what about yourself"  
  
"Well there was Victor Krum, but that was more of a fling." Hermione said  
  
Draco remembered him and when he saw them two at the Yule Ball. Hermione looked so beautiful. Draco had no words when he saw her that night.  
  
"Then there was Ron"  
  
Draco almost chocked on his drink when he heard this.  
  
"What?", Draco said trying to sound calm but it didn't really come out that way.  
  
"Yea last year but it didn't work out. You know how those things go... we are better friends.", Hermione said.  
  
::D::  
  
So that's why the twit's so edgy around me. I bet he still likes her.  
  
Well the ride was coming to a end and they were coming to the bottom until he noticed the last person he wanted to see in line for the Ferris Wheel.  
  
I'll end it here. Please R&R. I want to know what you honestly think! Just give me some rease to keep writing because if know one cares what's the point of writing. You know what I mean. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I hurried up and updated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. DUH!

Draco saw Blaise with his arm wrapped around some red heads shoulders .

"Hey wait for me while I ride this", Blaise yelled to the two pigs Crabbe and Goyle.

They just kept eating there hotdogs and hamburgers not really caring.

::D::

What the bloody hell am I going to do!!!!!

"Hermione give me your jacket", Draco said not trying to sound panicky.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"A cousin of mine has one exactly like it can I see." Draco said urgently

Hermione took it off cautiously and handed it to Draco. Draco grabbed it quickly and put it on his head right when they got to the bottom.

"Oh yes it looks just like Martha's old sweater. Yup, it has the same texture to it and everything.

"Why are you so fascinated by the sweater Damien?", Hermione asked.

Blaise looked over and saw the mud blood with some idiot with a black sweater over his head.

"Hey mud blood!" Blaise said as they were exiting. "Who's that with you Weasley. Awww is he to scared to see me.

"Shove off" Hermione said back to him. When she said it she was walking backwards and stepped on the sweater over Draco's head and then he ended up falling while losing the sweater. His head hit the pavement hard. And he saw black.

He could see a blurry face in front of him and when he got full focus back he was looking back up at Hermione.

"Jeez are you okay you got a awful bump. Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital?" Hermione asked.

He looked around and saw Weasley, Potter, Weaslette, and Hermione looking down at him. He was now on a bench at the carnival and assumed the boys must have carried him.

"No, no I'm fine", Draco said and sat up.

"Wow do you know how much you weigh. I thought I was going to drop you for a second." Ron said and took a sip out of his drink.

::D::

Idiot.

After Draco recovered they went on bumper cars, a log flume, a haunted house (Hermione got scared at times and held onto Draco's arm), and little games where you won stuff.

They left buy 10 p.m.

"Damien where do you live I'll drop off," Harry said while pulling out of the driveway of the carnival.

"Actually I left something at your house. My keys actually," Draco said.

He didn't want them to know where he lived just in case one day they decide to stop over and Blaise answers the door. Then he would make a fool out of himself trying to explain everything.

When they got home Draco started to look for the keys he never had

"Maybe you just forgot them. You should just spend the night," Ginny said coming out of the kitchen.

::D::

Hmm maybe she's not as stupid as I used to think.

"Yea", Hermione agreed, "You probably just left them at home."

They all just decided to watch to television. An hour later Draco noticed the Weasley girl get up and vanish into another room and a minute later Harry followed her. Draco looked over at Ron. He was just sitting there eating some chicken. When he looked over at Hermione she was staring back at him. Then she looked away with a tint of pink in her cheeks. Ron soon fell asleep with the plate of chicken in his lap. Hermione took it and went into the kitchen and Draco followed her.

"He does this all the time," she said and laughed to herself.

"Do you, um, want to go outside on the beach?" Draco asked

"Sure"

It was a breezy night and the moon was full. They brought a blanket out with them and laid on it. Draco was on his back and Hermione was next to him on hers.

"So school starts in a week and a half," Hermione said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, unfortunately. But it won't be that bad because I got Head Boy." Draco said looking up at the stars.

"That's so funny! I got Head Girl at my school. I didn't know they did that sort of thing at other schools. Hey and what's wrong with school, I love it. I can't wait." Hermione said trying to swat a fly that kept landing on her.

::D::

YES! YES! She's going to be Head Girl! Yes!

"The only thing wrong is I heard that the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with great distaste.

"Well what's wrong with him?" Draco said offended.

Hermione gave a low chuckle.

"What's wrong with are you kidding me! Everything that's what! His presence, the way he talks to people, the way he dresses, his personality, how he looks at you, jeez the list could go on.

"C'mon there has to be something you like about him." Draco said trying to hold on to some dignity.

"Well he is kind of cute and he has a nice butt," Hermione said smirking to herself.

::D::

Woohoo! She likes my butt! Well it's a start.

"Well enough about the git" Hermione said "So what profession do you want to have?"

" I really like charms and potions so maybe I can teach those subjects or work at the Ministry.", Draco said.

"That's good. I always wanted to be-"

"Let me guess a Auror," Draco said.

He always figured she was the kind of person who wanted to stop evil and to save the day like 'Saint Potter'. I mean she was in the 'Golden Trio'.

"No actually, a healer at St. Mungo's or something. Where'd you get the idea I wanted to be a Auror?

That's Harry's dream not mine," Hermione said.

Well that took him by surprise. She must have another side to her a side that cares for people.

"You just seemed like the type to stop all the bad guys" Draco said while playing with the sand in his hands.

"What's your greatest fear?" Hermione asked changing the whole subject.

Draco thought back to the time in 3rd year when he had to go in front of the boggart in Lupin's class. He didn't know what to really expect. But as soon as the Professor opened the door he was standing in front of his father. He held his cane and looked at Draco with great distaste.

"You always did disappoint me boy!" Lucius yelled down at Draco, "You're weak"

Draco just froze there on the spot. He wasn't sure what to do. For so long he wanted his father to just be proud of him once. He wanted his father to actually care for him. Lupin sensed Draco wasn't going to do anything and put him back in the closet.

But Draco wasn't afraid of him anymore. After 3rd year he stuck for himself and fought back. There were times when they went into battles at home. They'd both come out bloody. Now he hated everything about his father. There were times when he found himself getting in trouble purposely just to get his father pissed off. Like the time Snape told him to lower his voice and Draco started lashing out. Two days later he got a howler from his father. He just laughed at it and actually sent a howler back to him telling him to mind his own business and to go screw Voldemort. Good times.

But what was he afraid of? He remembered a time when he was little with his mother. They were walking around and this thing with a big red nose, white face, different colored hair, huge feet, and rosy cheeks jumped out at him. He clung on to his mother but she just kind of pushed him away and walked on. After that he had the worse nightmares with those things…clowns. It gave him shivers.

"Clowns actually," Draco said and felt his hair rise on his arms.

"No really? Those things are adorable." Hermione said.

"I used to be afraid of snakes (A/N: In book 3 it was snakes right) but now it's death. I never thought about it until last year and it just scares me. What if you woke up one day and your parents were dead?"

Draco chuckled inside.

::D::

I'd be happy!

" I don't know what I'd do if someone I loved and cared about left this world. Do you know what I mean," Hermione asked.

"Hermione you shouldn't be afraid. If someone close died to you they wouldn't want you to mourn them forever. Like if I died tomorrow yes you can have your tears for me but I wouldn't want you to dwell over it. I'd want you to live a happy life and move on."

Hermione twisted over on her elbow to face him and Draco noticed this and did the same.

"You know you are very wise," Hermione said staring into his eyes.

There was little space between them. All Draco wanted now was to kiss her. He wasn't sure if she'd approve.

"Hermione can I kiss you?" Draco said barely above a whisper.

Hermione brought up her hand to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Then nodded.

Draco leaned in and closed the space between them and there lips met. Then he deepened the kiss and they started to roll in the sand. Hermione put her fingers in his hair and he put his hands on her back. Out of breath they both pulled away and laid in the sand.

"So…where do we go from here?" Hermione asked and sat up looking Draco in the eyes.

Draco didn't really know the answer to that. Did they just forget about what happened and remain friends.

::D::

Wow you're a idiot if you do that..

"Hermione do you want to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked afraid that she might say no.

Hermione thought for a minute. Then leaned towards Draco and gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

"Is that a yes?" Draco asked.

"No I just want you to be my sex slave who I lock up on a cage. Of course I want to be your girlfriend!" Hermione said and put her head on his stomach.

They laid there for a couple of seconds.

"You know I would've been your sex slave any day," Draco said with a smirk and Hermione playfully hit him in the arm.

"Well sex slave I'm going to hit the sack. Are you coming?"

"No I'll be in in a bit." Draco said a little confused at what just happened.

What had he just done.

::D::

You asked Hermione to be your girlfriend and she accepted.

The fact that he was acting like someone else just slipped his mind. But he really did like her. He wanted to be with her and she was just going to have to accept the fact that he was really Draco Malfoy the boy she's hated all her life.

::D::

Yea I sure can imagine how she'll act

"Hermione I'm really Draco Malfoy."

"Oh that's ok I still like you for who you are! Give me a kiss"

Yea right! He didn't really know what was going on and didn't care because right now he just wanted to be with Hermione.

He went back in and fell asleep on the couch. But right before he fell asleep he drank the potion because if he didn't he'd be woken up by the screams of everyone wondering why Draco Malfoy was sleeping on there couch.

By 10 a.m he left and said his goodbye's and Hermione gave him the number to call so they can go out today or tomorrow.

When Draco walked back to his room he was greeted by Blaise at the kitchen table.

"Well hello there. Out all night again with this mysterious girl?" Blaise said flipping through a magazine.

"Yes I was." Draco said while making his way to his room.

"Draco what's her name and what does she look like because I'm dying to know." Blaise said.

"Look I told you I'm not telling." Draco said opening the door to his room.

"Well she wouldn't have brown hair, brown eyes, be a mud blood and her names Granger by any chance would she?" Blaise said staring at his back.

**Well I'll end this here. Please Review this and tell me what you think!**

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and you guys have really encouraged me to update this faster.

Thanks to:

SOBs 4 Sirius 223-RikkuHermione-Angelsparkle006-Kara Black- my-immortality-imogenhm-oooo.

I really appreciate this. Hey did you guys get to see the 3rd Harry Potter film. I thought it was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah Blah Blah. Phew I'm done. Sorry it took so long. I had so many problems with my computer. When I first started writing this my computer crashed and everything got deleted. Plus the fact I just started High School and I've been getting hit with work. Grr. Well on with the story! Oh yea I want to thank imogenhm for pointing out a mistake I made with Hermione calling Draco Draco. I knew I would get the names mixed up sooner or later. Thanks a lot though. Well the long awaited chapter!

"Excuse me?", Draco said turning around.

"You heard me right Draco!" Blaise said raising his voice "I saw you with Granger!".

Draco froze inside and out. He was speechless.

"What are you t-"

"Don't give me your shit! I saw her get off that ride with a twit under a sweater and he fell and then I knew I recognized that face. Just as we were leaving the park it clicked in my head. It was your Dragon's Breath face!

Draco's mind was working a mile a minute. Then he figured out something to say.

"Look you weren't supposed to see Blaise because yes I'm going out with her because sometime during the year I was going to dump her and humiliate her in front of everybody. I was going to tell you when we got back to school." Draco said and felt horrible that he had to say it.

Draco didn't want to hurt Hermione. He was going to tell her. But he couldn't have something like this come from Blaise. She would hate him forever. He would tell her when the time was right. He could accept it if she didn't want anything to do with him but he hoped it wouldn't happen like that. For now he had to tell the idiot something so he wouldn't say anything. At this point Draco didn't care if the whole school laughed at him and they all thought he was a idiot for even liking Hermione. The truth was Draco was falling for Hermione.

"Look for now lets keep this between you and I. I'll tell the others later", Draco said.

School was a little less than two weeks away and all the Slytherins were having a kind of get together. They went to a nice restaurant. For awhile Draco was actually having a nice time. Until the discussion about who's getting the Dark Mark. At that point Draco got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't want to take part in that little chat. He knew he wasn't ever getting one. Thankfully when he went back to the table they were talking about quid ditch. At about 11 p.m everyone appaiated home.(A/N: I'm making them 18 by now so they know how to apparte).

Blaise was first into the door while Draco locked up.

"Wow that was a interesting conversation." Blaise said.

"I know, I never knew Snape had three nipples!" Draco said scratching his head.

"Not that, I'm talking about the Dark Mark!"

"Oh yea that. Like we would ever get that. They're all fools for looking up to Voldemort."

Draco remembered in 5th year they made a pack to never get the Dark Mark. That's how they became friends. Draco knew he wasn't like the others. He knew he could trust Blaise.

"Draco have you ever had a moment when you thought about it though." Blaise said staring off into space.

"Never! Why?"

"I dunno it might have crossed my mind once or twice. I mean Draco if you got it you would have so much power and people would respect you!" Blaise said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No people wouldn't respect you they would be afraid of you. Do you hear yourself. Do you remember the many nights your Dad came home from his little meetings with Voldemort and he beat you and your mom. Do you want to become that! The very person you despise!" Draco said yelling.

He couldn't believe what his friend was saying.

"Look it was just a thought. I never said I wanted to sheesh. Calm down." Blaise said with his hands up.

"Well you know how I get about that." Draco said and went out on the deck.

Blaise went off to his room to go to sleep.

Draco was worried. School would be starting soon and he wanted to be with Hermione but he couldn't be with her as himself. It was so weird. He never thought his life would turn out like this. His life was like Superman. Louis Lane was Hermione. Clark Kent was Draco and Superman was Damien. But in this story Louis despised Clark and liked Superman.

::D::

Wow. You really need to stop reading that muggle garbage.

For the next couple of days Draco spent time with Hermione. They went to the park, beach, mall ( Not his most favorite thing to do...especially with a girl), and this thing called Miniature Golf. Draco was confused why he lost because he had the most points. It took Hermione 2 hours to explain the concept of Mini Golf.

It was 3 days before school started and both Hermione and Draco would be leaving tomorrow. (Blaise left already).

Hermione finally got the chance to go over Draco's.

She was impressed that the room was actually spotless.

"Aww don't tell me you cleaned up for me." Hermione said batting her eyelashes.

"Well no actually the maid seems to have an eye for me. I just wanted to impress her. You better watch out for her, she might take your man" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione hit him playfully.

"Oh really! You shouldn't be so cocky Mr. Manson or you might lose me." Hermione said and started walking towards him.

"No I'm so sorry!" Draco said and closed the space between them with a kiss.

Hermione pulled away. "I except your apology" She said and started kissing him again.

Draco and Hermione had lunch. Then they made there way into his room. Draco was already half packed but the rest of his stuff was just stuffed in his closet.

"Want me to help you pack the rest of your stuff." Hermione asked.

"Nah. I'll just finish tonight."

They both plopped on the bed with Draco's head on Hermione's stomach and there fingers entangled.

Draco didn't want to leave her. When he got back to school he wouldn't be able to hold Hermione like this. He would have to watch her from far away.

"Damien do you know how much I'm going to miss you" Hermione said staring at him with her soft eyes.

"Don't worry I'll write you all the time. Plus I can probably visit during holidays."

"It won't be the same."

Draco slid up next to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll always be there for you."

Hermione looked back at him and kissed him on the lips.

From there they both fell asleep.

Draco woke up at 3 and the potion was wearing off so he sprinted into the bathroom and drank a vial. Then went back to sleep.

Draco opened his eyes to the bright rays of the sun. Then he looked over and saw the sleeping form of Hermione. For a couple seconds he just stared at her.

He glanced at the clock behind him and it said 10:03 AM in red lights. Then he looked back at her. Then it clicked- her plane left at 11:27.

"Hermione" He said shaking her "Get up. Hurry!"

Hermione opened her eyes lazily. "What. Huh"

"It's ten o'clock!" Draco said.

For a moment she just laid there then everything came back to her and she sprang from bed.

"Oh no! I haven't finished packing yet! I'm sorry I'm leaving so fast! I'll miss you with all my heart." Hermione said.

Before she left she gave him a hug a long kiss. Draco said he would write her. That was it. She was gone.

Now came the time when he would be Draco.

Later that day he got his stuff together and apparated back home.

"Oh joy home" Draco thought to himself.

"Who's that" came his mother's voice.

"Just me" Draco said taking his bag off his shoulder.

"Oh. So how was your trip?" She asked.

"Fine"

"That's good" and she walked away.

Draco didn't bother to go into detail. He knew she wouldn't listen so why waste breath.

The rest of the day Draco spent his time finishing homework. Then the day before school Draco went to Diagon Alley. He had to get all his 7th year books and stuff. Just before he left he went into Florish and Blotts. He wanted to get a book that his favorite author, J.K Rowling , just published. He was scanning the shelves till he bumped into someone and made them drop there stuff.

"Sorry", he said turning and froze. It was Hermione.

She seemed agitated and they both went down to pick up the things.

"Ow" they both said.

She was surprised he was going to help her. She expected him to call her a mud blood or something.

"I think I can handle it Malfoy" She said and walked away.

It was so weird. Just 2 days ago they were hugging and kissing now she looked at him as if he were nothing. It hurt.

Draco got back home and looked at some of his school books and started to read the book he purchased and then went to sleep. He got up at 8 and packed all his school things and went down for breakfast. When he got to the table his father was there reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hello Draco. How was your trip." Lucius said not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Fine"

"Is that all. You didn't meet any girls?"

"No"

"Well I've been thinking. You should marry that Pansy girl."

"No"

His father was always trying to control him. He tried to keep his conversations with his father simple. If he told him he met someone he would try to meet her parents and trace there family back like 500 years to see if there 'suitable' to the Malfoy name. And his father wouldn't be to thrilled if he found out Hermione was his girl friend.

"I hear your head boy"

"Yup"

"Draco what do you plan on doing after school?"

::D::

Oh no here we go. Please don't let him ask me if I'm going to join him with Voldemort.

"I dunno why?

"Make me proud and join me. When you do decide you want to I want you to owl me so we can have a recruiting ceremony." Before he left he winked and shouted 'goodbye'

Oh his father was so clueless. 'Oh well' he thought.

It was 10:45 so he figured he better leave for the Hogwarts Express. He met Blaise there and they found a compartment and they started talking about there subjects. Five minutes later Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked in. Of course the two pigs were stuffing there faces with food. Pansy just sat down and started talking to Blaise. Draco noticed something different about Pansy. She wasn't the obnoxious, clingy, rude person she once was. She had become more mature since 6th year. He wasn't sure why she was sleeping with losers like Millicent but hey it was her life. He hoped she wasn't going to get the mark but to do something important with her life.

"So Draco I hear your Head Boy! I wonder who's Head Girl? Wouldn't that be great if it were a Slytherin!" Pansy said.

"I heard it was some Ravenclaw Girl", Crabbe said in between bites.

"No I talked to Sally and she said it was that scum Granger from Gryffindor" Blaise said flipping through the newspaper.

Draco did his best to keep all his anger in. He felt like getting up from his seat and make Blaise wish he never said that.

Pansy noticed Draco getting red in the face.

"You okay Draco" she said putting a hand on his arm in concern.

"No, no I'll be fine. Just a little hot in here. I think I'll go take a walk." Draco said and left the compartment.

By now the train was off and everyone settled down. As Draco was walking down the aisle he noticed Hermione and Ginny farther down with their backs to him.

"Ginny you don't know how much I miss Damien. He has the sweetest laugh and smile. Now I'll never get to see him. What if he forgets about me or never writes? What if he finds another girl?" Hermione said distraught.

Draco kept in earshot of them but not close enough so they'll notice him.

"Calm down. He won't. Hermione I could tell he really cares about you. Does Ron know about Damien and you?", Ginny asked.

"You would of thought he did." Hermione said slowing down.

"Well he always was the clueless one in the family."

"You don't think he still likes me do you." Hermione asked.

Ginny stopped.

Draco was waiting for Ginny to say no. If Weasley still liked hermione and made a move on her. He would make him nonexistent.

"Last night when I got up to get a glass of water I heard moaning of some kind. It was coming from Ron's room. Then he screamed 'HERMIONE' and I opened his door and he just woke up. He was lying there tangled up in his sheets with his pillow between his legs. He went red in the face and screamed at me to get out." Ginny said and started to giggle.

"Oh no" Hermione said

Draco just started gagging. He noticed the two girls starting to turn around so he dove into the nearest compartment. Four pairs of eyes were staring at him. Telling by how short they were and there frightened eyes he knew they were probably first years.

"Were you the one I bumped into. I swear it was a accident! My backpack was so heavy and I fell over! Don't curse me please!" said a raven haired boy.

"Uh huh" was all Draco said and he peeped out of the door to see if Hermione and Ginny were walking again but they were no where in sight.

He started to walk down the aisle slowly and looking into each window. About 6 compartments down he saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and a girl he thought name is Luna. They were sitting there Harry and Ginny on one side then on the other Hermione, Ron ,then Luna.

Hermione looked like she was laughing at something Ron said and Ron had his hand on her arm. He wanted to barge in there and tear his arm off. But all he could do now was watch her and do nothing. Being lost in his thoughts Draco didn't notice Ron get up and open the door.

"Hey Malfoy this isn't the death eaters convention that's a couple doors down with all the other Slytherins." Ron said with disgust and slammed the door. Draco was surprised he didn't hit him or throw some hateful words back at him.

He decided to just swallow what Weasley said and went back to his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were asleep, Pansy reading a magazine, and Blaise wasn't even there.

"Hey where's Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he went off with some girl named Laura in 5th year. I'm glad they left I didn't want to have to sit here and witness them suck each other faces off." Pansy said and started to laugh.

Draco gave a low chuckle.

"So Pansy is there any special guy in your life?" Draco said starting up a conversation.

"No not at the moment. Just looking around. But I have an eye for Johnny. You know him he came here last year. Long hair and the bluest eyes." Pansy said throwing the magazine aside.

"I don't know about him though. I sat next to him once and I could have sworn he killed a fly that landed near him and unless I'm crazy I witnessed him pick it up and eat it. No lie!" Draco said.

"No!"

"Now unless you want to marry the human fly I'd stay away from him." Draco said holding in a laugh.

"Alright I'll take him off my list then. So do you have a special girl?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. She doesn't go here though. So what do you plan on doing after school?" Draco said in a effort to change the subject so Pansy wouldn't ask to many questions.

"That's so nice. But after school I want to work at Gringotts or maybe start my own potions shop." Pansy said.

Ten Minutes later they both fell asleep.

Hermione was in a white knee high dress. Her hair was in two French braids. She was sitting in a green field that looked like it went on forever. She was sitting near a tree and a beautiful brown horse that was eating the grass. She picked up a rose and was smelling it. Draco started to go towards her but the tree's leafs turned black one by one and eventually they all fell off. Hermione looked at him and frowned. "Hermione" Draco called. She never turned around. She called for her horse and got on it and rode away. No matter how fast Draco ran he never got anywhere.

"Draco. Draco get up." Pansy said shaking him.

"Whaaa" Draco said not knowing where he was.

"We're here"

Finally. He was at the one place where he felt wanted and comfortable. When it came down to it this was Draco's home. At least the one he wanted to be at all the time.

Draco hoped into one of the carriages with Pansy behind him. Low and behold Potter and Weasley were in there.

::D::

Great out of all the friggan carriages in the school I get with scarhead and his bitch.

"Oh great it's a death eater convention", Ron said staring at Draco and Pansy.

"Hey Weasley, Potter here didn't give you permission to talk. So shut the hell up. Obey your master, puppy dog." Malfoy said lazily.

Pansy tried to hold in her giggle. While Ron was urging to get up and hit him but Harry put a hand on his shoulder. Doing this only made Draco's point true and the two started busting out laughing.

"Look I'm only doing this so Ron doesn't get expelled!" Harry said. "So how about everyone just shuts up."

"Draco we don't want to get Mr. Potter mad he might take out the wipes and chains that he used on Ron last night!" Pansy said and the two just started laughing hysterically.

"Pansy if you weren't a girl I swear I would kick your arse." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"If you ever hit her Ron I'd turn you inside out."

Draco didn't know why he was being so protectful. He didn't like Pansy in a girlfriend sense but more like a sisterly sense.

"Name the time and place Malfoy I'll take you on any day." Ron half yelled.

"Look we're here" Harry said and got out and then Ron followed before giving the two Slytherins dirty looks.

"Shall we?" Draco said holding out his arm for Pansy.

"We shall" Pansy said accepting his arm.

He didn't know what to really expect this year. He was hoping to just get through it in one piece. He had a twisted relationship with Hermione, wanted to kill Ron, try to get at the top of his class, and to finally beat that damn Potter at Quidditch!

This is a crappy chapter I know. Sorry if it seemed kind of slow. I just wanted to get everyone to school. Now time for you lovely people to review. Was it Good-Bad-Alright- You decide. Ta!


End file.
